bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Sikorsky
Sikorsky (シコルスキー, Shikorusukī) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga. Personality Sikorsky is a ruthless Russian killer. He is very deceptive and likes to play with his opponents. One of his methods is pretending to be outmatched only to attack when his opponent's guard is down. Kanji Igari even called him a "tanuki", which means a raccoon dog in Japanese. It's a metaphor that refers to Japanese superstitions about the shapeshifting of raccoon dogs. He seems to believe if someone can't fight without being told "ready go" then he isn't a true fighter and should not call himself a martial artist. This can be seen in the example of his encounter with Tateoka. Sikorsky also seems to disrespect pro wrestling and thinks it's a useless fighting style. He stated that pro wrestlers can't fight without a gong and an audience, after brutally wounding Igari with his flesh-cutting knuckle strikes. Ironically, he has used the Dropkick, a very common wrestling move, multiple times in his fights. But there has been moments where Sikorsky shows to know fear. First by sweating nervously from meeting up with Yujiro Hanma (even though he had the bravery to insult him during their conversation and prepared to fight him). The second time Sikorsky shows fear was when he got pummeled almost to death in his fight against Gaia, he desperately begged to the mercenary to stop fighting and that he lost. He shows utter contempt for professional fighters who've been trained to fight only in formal matches, and by the end of the arc, he's ambushed and knocked out by Jack Hanma and dragged into a coliseum fight against Jack and Gaia, and even with express permission to fight as dirty as he wants, he gets utterly beat down in one of the formal fights he showed so little regard for. Even better, when Gaia camouflages himself with sand from the area and starts getting in sneak attacks, Sikorsky, the reigning king of dirty sneak attacks, demands that Gaia stop hiding and fight him like a man. Appearance Sikorsky is a tall muscular man in his late twenties. He has short blonde hair in a military cut. He is usually wearing a white turtleneck shirt with a brown overcoat on along with dark gray pants and brown shoes. During some time in the series he replaced them with a blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, he had also grown a stubby beard on his face, but some time later he shaved it. History Baki Past Not much is know about his past, family or childhood, but one of the prison guards said if he didn't turn to the criminal lifestyle who knows how gold medals he could get to the motherland. For example, it can be assumed that he was a member of the Russian army because of his military clothes. Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga He climbed out of the missile silo that was his prison. After escaping, he brutalized Gallen and left a message that he went to japan to know defeat. Some time later, he arrives in Japan along with fellow convicts Dorian, Spec, Doyle and Yanagi. He attacks and scars Igari. Igari would later kidnap him for revenge and shoot him, only for Sikorsky to brutalize him with dumbbells and piss on him. On orders from Yujro, he ambushes Kozue in her home and is attacked by Baki. After a brief scuffle, he escaped and took Kozue hostage. Baki eventually finds him and kicks him out of 27 story window. He survives due to his inhuman grip and climbing abilities and climbs back up. He then fight Baki again until the police show up and escapes through a window. Sikorsky then enters the sewers, only to be tracked their by Baki, who forces him to fight nude. Baki put a bucket on his head, smashes it while it is on his head and kicks him in the groin. He then fights Oliva, but is unable to hurt him and is defeated and arrested. He later escapes by climbing out. He finds Yanagi fighting Baki and teams-up with Yanagi to fight Baki. He fight Jack Hanma in a bathroom and later a telephone booth and loses. He is then kidnapped and taken to the fighting arena. He fight Jack and is overwhelmed. He fights Gaia and after being overwhelmed, admits defeat. Revenge Tokyo He is back is prison and appears to be trying to improve his grip strength even more. Abilities Sikorsky is an inhumanly powerful person. He was able to climb an almost entirely smooth wall for 100 meters despite weighing over 220lbs. Sikorsky is very fast and has great flexibility. When Baki Hanma knocked him out of the hotel, he was able to climb up in a few minutes. He could grab and hold to a fire-extinguish with two fingers for a long period of time. Using his palm strength, he can cut through a persons flesh using only his knuckles, which he can do by sticking out the knuckle of his middle finger and swipe at his opponents. The results are effectively terrifying. Sikorsky nearly killed Alexander Gallen in a fight, albeit Gallen was still recovering from the fight he had with Jack Hanma. It was shown that he has great durability. Sikorsky was able to survive when he got shot in the chest five times by Igari's gun (though he was probably wearing a bulletproof vest), able to even stand after Baki Hanma brutally kicked his balls, stood up and recovered from being beaten by Jack Hanma, while being able to continue fighting him in the underground arena and survived after getting brutally defeated by Gaia. Techniques *Dropkick *Roll Kick - used once against in his second encounter with Kanji Igari. *Headbutt *Chop-Blow *Spear Tackle Gallery Sikorsky.png|Sikorsky in the manga. Baki new ova27.jpg|Sikorsky in the OAD. Sikorsky render 2018.jpg|Sikorsky 3rd season render. Sikorsky 2018 e e.png|Sikorsky in the third season. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brute force users Category:Russian characters